


Game Of Love

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Sam Wilson - Fandom
Genre: Based on an anon prompt on tumblr, F/M, Fluffy Fluffiness From Fluffenhiem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Wilson and the reader play a video game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Sam Wilson/Reader fic, so please be gentle.

“Ha! Got you again, Sam!” I exclaimed as I beat him for the third time at Mariokart. We were sitting in Tony’s room in the Avenger’s Tower playing video games all day since he was gone somewhere. We knew he'd be pissed if he came back and found us here, but we'd planned an escape.

“How did you get so good?” Sam asked as he set his controller down and went to get some more drinks from Tony’s mini fridge.

“Well, I’ve spent a lot of time at home having to amuse myself, so Mariokart was my go to game,” I said as I accepted the drink he passed to me. Sam and I had been thick as thieves since we met. The high-flyer had saved my skin in D.C. when all the stuff with the helicarriers had happened. I was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent at the time, and when one of the buildings came down, Sam had caught me when I fell out of one of the windows. He brought me to safety and I’d managed to get other agents to safety as well. We’ve been best friends ever since.

Well…mostly. I had developed feelings for him as time had passed. I knew there was no way he could return my feelings. I mean, he was a badass and I was…well…me.

“Hey, would…would you mind if I asked you a sort of personal question?” Sam asked as he sat back down next to me.

“You know you can ask me anything,” I said as I smiled at him.

“Well…Would you like to maybe…? Oh, I sound ridiculous,” he said as he sipped his drink. I set my own down and turned to look at him and smiled encouragingly.

“No you don’t. Just ask me, Sam,” I said and he swallowed nervously. I’d never seen him nervous before.

“Alright…Would you maybe like to go somewhere sometime for dinner?” He asked in a shaky voice. Wow, he really meant it if he was that nervous.

“I’d love to, Sam,” I scooted a little closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder. He tensed up a bit then relaxed, tentatively taking one of my hands in his. We were silent for a few moments, then he spoke quietly.

“Just because I’m taking you to dinner doesn’t mean I’m going to go easier on you at Mariokart,” he said, and I giggled. He never failed to make me laugh. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine in a long-awaited kiss, Mariokart all but forgotten.


End file.
